


Dead Bite

by GG_GoddammitGabriel



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: AU, Bloody, Fluff, Kagune, M/M, Movie Night, idk i came up with this from a dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4154064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GG_GoddammitGabriel/pseuds/GG_GoddammitGabriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this universe, Kaneki told Hide about being a ghoul after Hide by accident walked in on him eating.<br/>(Also Hide n Kaneki N Touka are all bros so Hide know about Touka)<br/>Bromances yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Bite

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys, First i'm home from Czech and i had a wonderful trip. Or somefin like that.  
> Anyways, I will update Survival of the fittest tomorrow or so. This fanfic i got the idea from a dream, I hope you like it.

 Hide was nervous, He and Kaneki had made their first appointment to watch a movie together since... 'That' incident.

Kaneki had been gone for months, Hide had been worried. Then when he heard he had returned, He went to his apartment but forgot to knock and accidentally walked in on kaneki eating, And for some reason with white hair.

He had the movie ready, And made popcorn for himself, Black coffee for Kaneki, of course.

A knock on the door took place And Hide right away opened it for Kaneki, Who looked about as nervous as Hide did.

"Come on in, Kaneki" Hide said, Smiling.

"Yes." Kaneki said, In a cold tone that Hide wasn't used to yet. Kaneki entered, Took off his shoes and stood still waiting for Hide to go with him to the living room.

"No need to be so stiff Kaneki, You've been here 1000x times before. Here i made you some coffee, So shall we take place on the couch?" Hide said, Not sure if his words was meant for Kaneki alone.

"Ah um Yes, Of course."

Hide took place first, Pressed play and let the menu display on the screen, Kaneki sat down beside him. Hide took the blanket that had been haging on the couch's armlean and proceed to equaly share it with Kaneki. 

After pressing play, And the movie went on for a bit, Kaneki and Hide found themselves in a comforting sitting manner like old times.

They were watching some gory danish movie Hide had heard off and proceed to loan it and a movie store, Of course in english dub.

The scene displayed on the screen was makin Hide feel a bit sick, Blood, Entrails and gore everywhere.

Hide turned to look at Kaneki, To check if he was alright.

Kaneki was staring at the screen, Saliva hanging from his mouth.

"OHMYGOD KANEKI ARE YOU DROOLING?!" Hide said, Laughing.

"Tch, No I'm not!"

*~Groooooowl~* 

Hide stared pokerfaced at Kaneki who turned red like a tomato before continuing his laughing, Now with rolling on the floor too.

"I'm So sorry!" Kaneki said, Covering his face wit his hands.

"Nah nah its fine, I'm sorry for laughing so much about it" 

As Hide crawled up on the couch again, They watched the movie done and Hide told Kaneki to stay over due to danger outside.

"dude" Kaneki said, Looking 100% done.

"What? What if someone attacks you?"

"If that happens, I fight them off with my kagune."

"oh yea thats right."

"I'm sorry Hide, But its late. And staying over? i don't know." Kaneki said crossing his arms, Tho it seems Hide wasnt listening.

"Hide? Hello?"

"Kaneki." Hide said in a cold Kaneki like voice.

"What?." Kaneki said, Sounding a bit nervous.

"WHAT KIND OF KAGUNE DO YOU HAVE?!" Hide said, Louder than intended. 

"huh"

"You've never told me right?!, I'm curious man!."

Hide dragged Kaneki to the couch and they sat down again.

"So? Which kind??!" Hide said, Smiling froM ear to ear.

"Um, Rinkaku..."

"Really?? What colour??"

"Red, Purple..." 

"How many???" 

" Six.. But i usually only use four.."

"Thats so awesome!!"

"Can i see?"

"Sorry what?"

"Your Kagune? Can or may i see it?"

"Um... Okay But be careful.." Kaneki said taking his shirt off, Letting three Kagune out of his back.

Hide took one of the Kagune's in his hand.

"Wow its not hard! It's really weird touching it."

"T-Thats because i-i decide if i want it to be h-hard."

"You okay there Kaneki? if its not alright for me to look just tell me, Okay?."

"No no its fine." Kaneki said, Not daring to tell him how good it feels, He had no idea they would be this sensitive.

The further down Hide moved, The better and more sensitive it became.

"Wow Kaneki, Some red liquid is forming on your Kagune, Is that normal?."

"Y-y.. Yes" Kaneki said.

"Oooh the crater looks so awesome!" Hide said, Touching the crater in the skin where the Kagune is forming.

"Ah!" Kaneki said, Getting more redder than ever when realising what he just did.

"Um... Kaneki did you just...Moan?.."

"N-N..No it was...*huff* Just your i-imagination"

"Don't tell me these are really really sensitve right" Hide turned to look at Kaneki's face, Seeing as how flushed it was, He himself became flushed.

"Oh my god, Kaneki i'm so sorry, I.."

"Continue." Kaneki said, Tone harsh and deep.

"Are you sure..?"

"cONTINUE!" He said as if was letting out a moan. 

Hide took the Kagune again, Stroking the Kagune, Listening to Kaneki's moans.

"Um, Kaneki about that red stuff.."

"What?" Kaneki said, Turning to Hide, Face flushed and eyes half lidded with white hair sticking to the forehead, breathing heavily.

 

"The red stuf here." Hide said, Taking some on his fingers, Licking them clean.

"Hide! Don't lick that!"

"Why not?." 

"Who knows what it'll do to you.." Kaneki said, Loosing all his expression and feeling on his face and in his eyes.

"Kaneki? Hm.. Let me ask Touka."

_/Touka Chan_

_Hey Touka Chan! I just have a question...Um.._

_So me and Kaneki was having a movie night, Where i somehow talked him into letting me see his Kagune and touch it. But then this red liquid formed on it and, Well... I kinda licked it off my fingers... Hehehe... Anyways, is it dangerous? Kaneki was flipping out about it._

_*SEND~_

 

_~Your primitve earth phone has a text message"_

_\Touka Chan_

_HIDE YOU IDIOT!_

_Do you have any idea of how sensitive a non battling Kagune is?!_

_Usually this is only something ghouls do to each other when they're about to.. You know, Do the thing!_

_You licked off the liquid, You are the female that needs Kaneki in his mind righ now i presume._

_I'm gonna come to your apartment right now. Be carful._

"oh." 

In that moment, Kaneki tackels Hide, and uses his Kagune to tear off Hide's shirt.

"Kaneki, Stop"

Kaneki kisses Hide with tongue, Really into it and profesionally, Biting Hide's l at the end, Licking the blood off.

Kaneki starts licking down his chin, Neck and body, Stopping now and then to bite a bit.

"Kaneki goddammit, Come back"

Kaneki licks futher and futher down, By this time, Hide is filled with bites, But not blood, Kaneki has licked it all off.

Kaneki bites his wrist, And 'drinks' his own blood, Then he kisses Hide, Letting Hide have the blood.

Hide has no choice but to swallow, And he doesn't like it, Like it At all.

Hide starts to strugle, But hen Kaneki holds him down, So mich Hide can't move one bit.

"Damn you ghoul strenght.." 

Kaneki opens Hide's pants with his teeth and drags them down with his Kagune.

He licks some more, And to Hide it feels like a giant cat is licking him but.. He would never say.

Kaneki then licks Hide's member outside on his trunks, And Hide can't help but moan.

Kaneki is about to take off Hide's underwear.

*SLAM*

"Kaneki, Stop i!" Touka says, Holding a brown package.

Kaneki looks up and growls, Smelling the package he jumps off of Hide and steals the package and runs out of the door.

"Now he should come to himself when he's done." Touka saids, Closing the door.

"Oi Hide, Are you alright?" Touka walks over to Hide, Giving him a hand up.

"Yea thanks.."

"You should probaly takes some clothes on.." Touka says looking away.

"Yea"

000000

The next day, Kaneki showed up at Work really red in his face, Walking over to Touka and Hide who was talking on the counter.

"Thanks... And sorry Hide."

"Nah bro its fine"

"Pervert"

"TOUKA PLS"

Then everything returned to normal n stuff yea.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks fur reading, Comments are wellcome.  
> -Charles.


End file.
